Preponderance
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: She was covered in blood. Her gun was on the floor. Two dead bodies with fatal bullet wounds are beside her. So they arrested her because the preponderance of evidence that point towards her is very convincing. Yet somehow the BAU agents do not believe that she could kill her husband and son. But of course, she is one of their own. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

It was a cold dark morning in November as Deputy Daniel Allen of the Quantico Police Department sat in his patrol car and finished off his fourth cup of coffee in the last 6 hours. He was on the DUI shift and it was turning out be a boring night. So he sat, parked on the side of a dark road kind of hoping for some kind of action. He was 22 and had just joined the force. He had thought that police work meant tackling bad guys and having shoot outs every weekend. But no, it meant paperwork and writing tickets and twelve hour shifts and dealing with the stupidity of people every day. So Daniel sat contemplating his future options and whether or not he wanted to work in this profession any longer.

It was nearly 2:00 am.

He had four hours left.

But that's when an urgent call came in.

"_Attention all units. We have a call about a domestic dispute from a worried neighbor. She says that she can hear yelling and fears for the people inside of the house. Both occupants are members of law enforcement…."_

"Haha! Yes!" Daniel laughed, It was just around the corner from where was. The 22 year old adrenaline junkie smiled as he put the gear into drive and turned on his lights and sirens; this was his chance to do something exciting.

"Copy that, 312 en route." Daniel answered the call through his walkie.

_"Back up is on their way."_

Daniel Allan sped up to the driveway of the dark house. The only lights that could be seen were coming through the ground floor windows. Daniel slowly exited his vehicle and headed towards the house.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He hit the cement and put his hands over his head as gun shots rang through his ears and a horrifying, gut-wrenching scream filled the air. Daniel froze as he stared at the door of the house, but shook himself out of it as another wail of agony pierced the night. He ran towards the door, his gun drawn. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Deputy Allan stepped inside.

He could have never prepared himself for the scene that played out in front of him.

Just a few feet in front of Daniel was a woman, she was covered in blood, a gun lay beside her as she clutched a small boy to her chest. He wasn't moving. Another man lay dead with two wounds in his chest, blood pooled out from underneath him.

The sound of a cartoon blasted through the room.

A teapot was screeching in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, "The woman repeated in soft whispers as she cradled her son while she rocked back and forth.

Daniel froze as he stared at this mother as she held her dead child close. Her blond hair covered his face as she apologized over and over. Her breathing was short and loud as she choked out sobs. He felt useless as he watched her completely unravel in front of him. He didn't even notice as officers and paramedics flooded the room. And for two seconds she swore she looked straight at him with pleading eyes.

But there was nothing he could do as another officer pulled her from her child and husband while she kicked and screamed. And as he watched, Officer Allan knew that those broken blue eyes would haunt his dreams for a very long time as they shoved her into the police car.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are under arrest for the murders of William LaMontagne Jr. and Henry LaMontagne. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney…."

As the police car carrying the distraught mother drove away,

And white sheets were placed over her murdered family,

Daniel thought that perhaps he was in the wrong business.

* * *

What do you think happened? Did JJ kill her husband and son?

Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thank you!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had never felt like throwing up at a crime scene before. Not even when he was new and saw a dead body for the first time.

But this was different.

He was looking at a small boy that he knew.

A boy that played with his own son,

The only son of one of his agents,

And that boy was dead.

His father lay next to him covered with red stained white sheets.

Strange people were crowding the house, taking pictures and looking for evidence.

They stepped around the bodies like they didn't mean anything, like they didn't matter.

They were just doing their job,

But it felt wrong.

So Aaron Hotchner fought the urge to dump the contents of his stomachs on the entry room floor. Taking one more devastated look at the two bodies before Regaining his 'man in charge' demeanor, Hotch walked over to Detective Sheridan who was the lead detective of the Virginia Police Department and a friend of Will's.

"Detective Sheridan, Agent Hotchner with the FBI, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Why does the FBI care?" Agent Sheridan questioned letting go of Hotch's hand.

"Agent Jareau, the woman who lives in this house is my agent? Where is she?"

"Well Agent Hotchner, you've got a rouge officer on your hands," Sheridan stated.

"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.

"Well Ms. Jareau killed them." Hotch was taken aback. He did have scenarios running h is head about what had happened, but none of them led up to JJ killing her own son. She just wouldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Detective, but you have the wrong person. Agent Jareau would never hurt her son."

"We all have our breaking points," The Detective shrugged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this crime scene."

"One more question, where is Agent Jareau now?"

"Back at the station. I'm fairly certain we have enough evidence to convict her, but you know that a written confession always helps." He smiled and walked off, rubbing his right arm.

"Hotch?" A frightened voice called out from behind him. It was Emily. Her hands covered her mouth as she stared at the two bodies on the floor."Hotch what happened?"

Emily was going to be sick. In fact she was going to throw up. She didn't know what to expect when Garcia called reporting that an ambulance had just been dispatched to JJ's house, but she did not expect this. Never in a million eons would she have seen this coming. She couldn't even imagine how JJ was holding up… Wait. She didn't even know where JJ was. Was she hurt? Is she at the hospital? She looked back at Hotch.

"Where is JJ? Is she hurt? Hotch, where is she?"Emily bombarded her boss with questions, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She had seen that look very few times. It was a look of sheer fear.

"She's at the station," He looked at Emily's confused expression, "They think she killed them."

Emily stepped back astounded. She was in utter shock, a nauseating feeling crept its way up her esophagus and Emily Prentiss ran outside and puked in the front yard.

Derek Morgan pulled up with a hysterical Garcia and worried Dr. Reid. He jumped out of the car to see Emily clear out the inside of her stomach. The red and blue lights flashed all around them. And a horrid fear crawled across his body. Something was wrong. Derek placed a hand on Emily's back as the three of them surrounded her. She looked up at Derek.

"Don't let Penelope inside, she shouldn't see that," She weakly whispered.

"See what Emily? What happened?" Derek stammered glancing over at Garcia who had left his side and was trying desperately to get inside. She was screaming something about her Godson and her Vanilla Cupcake.

"Henry's dead. Will too." Derek stood up straight, blocking out everything around him. It couldn't be true. He didn't believe it. But then he saw two stretchers come out of the house. One with a very small body attached to it.

"No!" A wailing shriek emanated from his left, it was Garcia fighting her way towards the body bags as several officers tried to hold her back.

"Garcia. Stop. There is nothing you can do," Derek held onto her, "There is nothing you can do."

"But Henry and JJ, that isn't them right. That's not them. What happened, Derek?"

And Agent Morgan didn't know what to tell her.

Because whatever did happen.

It wasn't right.

"We need to gather. Now," Rossi demanded, appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing as he rounded up the rest of the team.

Just outside of JJ's house…

"We have a problem," Hotch stated as he stood among the circle that his agents created.

"Hotch what happened?" Derek demanded.

"From what I could gather, Officers entered JJ's home after receiving a call about a domestic dispute. They found her with a gun on the floor, covered in blood."

"Where is she now?" Garcia asked.

"They think she did it!" Emily yelled, outraged. Hotch examined each of the shocked emotions that were plastered on their faces.

"You can't be serious," Morgan added incredulously, "JJ would never harm Henry."

"I agree. But the evidence points to the contrary."

"So what do we do?" Rossi questioned.

"We find the truth. We treat this like a case; we examine the crime scene, interview the 911 caller, and the first on scene. The officers aren't going to be too accommodating. Right now they're blinded by rage, Will was one of them and that makes JJ a cop killer. They won't be too thrilled about us trying to get her off."

"And what if she did do it?"Morgan asked, receiving killer stares from the two women.

"If any of us actually believed that, I don't think we would be standing here right now," everyone nodded in agreement, "One more thing. I know you are all upset, but right now we need to focus on JJ and figure out what actually happened. So Derek and Rossi, I want you to go over the crime scene, talk to the neighbors and see who the first responders are. Reid I need you to go back to the BAU with Garcia and look at cameras leading in and out of JJ's block. Emily and I will head to the station."

Breaking apart they headed off in different directions,

Each of them held a new found determination,

For their hearts mourned for the lives lost tonight,

But if they could help it,

They were not going to lose one more.

God help whoever gets in their way.

* * *

Okay, so I know that wasn't the best chapter of all time, but I am really excited about the next one. So please stick with me.

Anyway what do you think? Will the team clear her name? Or will they find that she actually did kill them? If you have any suggestions please let me know. And huge thanks for the reviews. They really mean a lot.

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Detective Jay Turner was furious. His partner was dead along with his young child and they just arrested the wife for it. Now they expected him to interrogate her, to try and get her to confess to killing her family. First of all, he had only met Jennifer a couple of times, but he knew that she loved her boys. But when he saw the picture of Will and Henry lying dead on the floor it didn't matter because if she did murder them, then he was going to make sure that she received the highest penalty possible.

Jay slammed the interrogation door shut behind him before he turned to look at the woman he thought he knew. He gasped.

She was still covered with blood.

The red was streaked through her hair. It was splattered on her face. Her no longer white t-shirt was saturated in it. She was scratching at her hands that were cuffed to the table, trying to rid them of the red as the dry blood specks fell slowly onto the cold surface. She was shaking, rocking back in forth in her chair.

Jennifer didn't seem to register his presence, and she didn't look up when the chair legs screeched across the floor as he sat down. She didn't move when he slammed the file down on the table. She just kept trying to remove the blood from her hands.

"Jennifer, my name is Jay Turner. We met a few times. I am – was Will's partner," He started, "you have been informed of your rights, correct?" She didn't reply.

"Jennifer can you tell me what happened tonight," More blood specks fell to the table. Jay opened up the folder on the table and put two pictures in front of her. They were of her dead family.

He was beginning to lose his temper.

"You killed your husband and son!" Jay stated raising his voice. JJ made no movement to look at the photos, "You shot them down in your own home. Why? Was little Henry crying too much! Was the TV too loud! Did he forget to put his toys away?"

JJ continued to scratch at her hands.

"Henry just turned six, right? I remember because Will told me that since he was six years old that Henry thought he could ride a two-wheeler bike because he was all grown up. Will was going to teach him this weekend. I guess that won't be happening now… Because of you."

JJ stopped scratching.

"Were you and Will fighting? Did you draw your gun and point it at him? Did you shoot your husband and then turn on your own son because you couldn't face what you did?"

Fresh tears streamed down JJ's cheeks, mixing with the blood that seemed to cover her entire body.

"Why didn't you just kill yourself too? Because look at them," He slid the pictures closer to her, but she kept her eyes down, "Look at it!"

JJ raised her eyes towards the photos of her dead son and husband.

"You did that."

Her bottom lip curled into her top one as one trembling hand reached for the photo of Henry. But the handcuffs stopped her from touching it. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away.

"That's enough!" A loud bellow erupted as the door to the room opened. Aaron Hotchner stepped in. Emily following behind him, "My name is Aaron Hotchner I am with the FBI. I am Agent Jareau's supervisor and also her lawyer."

"She didn't ask for a lawyer."

"I did, on her behalf. And after this is over I am filing for negligence, because look at her!" Hotch yelled, pointing towards JJ who had resumed her duty of removing the blood off of her hands, "She is definitely not in the right state of mind to be questioned. She is covered in her only son's blood for goodness sake. You should have taken her to the hospital."

"I've got a dead partner and his child on the way to the morgue right now. Sorry, if we didn't take proper procedure with this cop killer," Jay spat, "she doesn't deserve to be treated fairly."

"Get out," Hotch glared, Turner was about to protest, but decided against it.

"You have five minutes," Jay looked at JJ once more, "You think you know somebody." And the door smashed shut behind him.

Emily quickly knelt next to JJ. She was afraid to touch the petrified woman in front of her. And for a moment Emily wasn't even sure if that was JJ because it sure didn't look like her. The woman in front of was so scared. She was deathly white and her eyes looked so broken.

Hotch quickly put the photos back into the file as he sat down across from his blond agent.

"Emily, see if you can get a rag or a wipe to get some of that blood off," Emily nodded and left the room. Aaron hotchner heart broke as he looked at his agent in front of him. She didn't deserve this. She loved that boy. She loved Will. They meant everything to her.

She had just told him that the other day.

They were her boys.

Hotch took a deep breath before he turned to look at his friend, she was still plucking at the blood on her hands.

"JJ, it's me Hotch, we know you didn't kill Henry, but to help us prove that we need you to talk."

JJ didn't look up.

"Did Will threaten you or Henry?" Hotch spoke softly, "I'm so sorry JJ, but I know you know that they wouldn't want you to go to jail for something you didn't do. You have to tell me what happened,"

"My baby boy is dead Hotch," JJ said in a broken whisper, "He's dead."

"I know." JJ still didn't look up.

"And Will too."

"I know."

"I was supposed to protect him. I was too late, Hotch," JJ's raised her eyes to him, "I was too late."

"What happened, JJ?" Hotch implored.

"He knew him."JJ eyes pleaded with Hotch before she returned to scratching the blood off of her hands.

"Who knew him?"But she didn't get the chance to reply.

The door opened and Detective Sheridan walked in,

He was angry.

"Agent Hotchner, I need to speak with you…outside," he warned as stomped outside while rubbing his right arm. Hotch shut the door behind him, leaving JJ alone.

As specks of blood fell to the table, she whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

I don't know. I am pretty certain that if I was covered in my dead son's blood I would want it off very quickly. That would be horrible to feel and see it drying on your skin knowing that it once was the very substance that kept him alive.

Anyway, what do you think?

And thank you all so much for the reviews. They really can only make a story better and they honestly mean so much to me. So please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks,

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid was slightly angry at his boss. He didn't understand why he had put him and Garcia together. Their first hour of working together resulted in tears and what ifs and now they weren't even talking to each other. So Reid was angry, but he also wasn't sure if he could have stayed at the scene or have gone to see JJ. According to Hotch, she was in pretty rough shape. He also suspected that the real Unsub was a member of law enforcement.

It made sense.

Why else would you let someone in at two in the morning unless they're family or they're a colleague?

So now he and Garcia were examining all traffic lights that you would eventually need to pass to get in or out of JJ's block. It was a long shot, but it was worth taking. It helped now that they were most likely looking for a city or government issued police car. The only problem is that traffic cameras aren't the best quality and the license plates are a bit fuzzy. But other than that…

"So why don't they just release JJ, now? We are fairly certain she didn't do this," Garcia questioned, really looking at Reid for the first time in the last two hours. Her eyes were red and puffy and her entire soul hurt, but she was very determined.

"We don't have enough evidence to prove that and even if we did they won't like that we believe one of them is the killer. Plus, Will was one of them and they honestly think JJ killed them and right now they have good amount of evidence against her and we have…,"

"Six brilliant minds, federal support, and…" Garcia paused as she quickly hit some keys rewinding the footage, "And the ever magical tech queen who just found a police issued car entering the vicinity of JJ's block at 1:30 this morning."

"Garcia that's great, can we identify who owns it?"

"Sadly no, it's much too blurry to make out all of it, only the markings that identify it as a police vehicle. It looks like a detective's car though, don't you think?" Garcia turned to look at Reid.

"It still doesn't prove anything. Is there any way to clean up the image?"

"I know that you're the boy genius, but do you know who you are talking to?" Garcia smirked, "It will take a couple of hours though."

"Start it now, I'm going to head to the Medical Examiner's office to see if she's determined the type of bullet yet."

"Will she tell you? Technically this isn't our case," Reid shrugged picking up his messenger bag, "Be careful."

"I will," Reid assured her as he opened the door.

"And Reid?" He stopped and waited expectantly, "We're going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so."

But to be honest he wasn't sure how any of them could be after this.

**Back at the LaMontagne residence…**

Deputy Daniel Allen had a secret, and he wasn't sure who he should tell. Should he tell Detective Sheridan, his almost boss? Or should he tell the two FBI agents who he was specifically told to not share anything? Really, he should just pick the first one, but something about those broken blue eyes of the woman they had dragged away just two hours earlier was haunting him. They didn't look like the eyes of the killer, but of a mother whose entire life was just completely crushed.

His mind kept flashing back to the very first moment he stepped in the house and he realized that he saw something. It was something that he didn't remember seeing until now, and he just had to tell someone about it. So he sat on the couch, watching as the two FBI agents spoke with each other in hushed tones. He couldn't hear them, but as he sat there the blue eyes flashed in front of him again. Daniel believed the woman they had arrested was innocent, and he knew that most of the department did not or they just didn't care. But the two agents in front of him did.

So pretty much he just answered his own question.

"Excuse me, agents?"

Derek Morgan turned around annoyed, "If you're going to tell us that we don't belong here I will literally throw you out the window. So just forget about it because we have all had a long day and it isn't getting any better, so excuse us."

Daniel was shocked and a bit afraid as he tapped him on the shoulder again, "I believe the woman is innocent, and I can tell you why."

Derek and Rossi turned around, curious.

"We're listening," Rossi stated, noting the boy's nervous behavior. The young man was continuously looking around him like he was afraid of someone.

"I am Deputy Daniel Allen; I was the first on scene. I'm not supposed to be talking to you," He gulped, "When I first walked in I thought I just saw the suspect…"

"Agent Jareau," Morgan added sternly. The young officer nodded,

"Agent Jareau was just on the ground holding her son tightly, the boy wasn't moving. He was wearing super hero pajamas. Captain America. And there was a lot of blood. The sus- Agent Jareau was covered in it. I thought she was screaming, but it was just the teapot in the kitchen. There was so much blood."

"So why do you think she's innocent?" Rossi questioned.

"Because when I first walked in she was standing with her gun in hand. She was aiming it at someone I guess. But then she dropped it and knelt down wailing as she picked up her boy."

Derek quickly glanced at Rossi, "Where?"

"Over there," Daniel stated, his finger pointing towards the dining room.

Derek Morgan quickly walked into that room, the large table sat undisturbed except for one chair on the edge that seemed to have been pushed over. They team had eaten several times at that table. JJ was always a great host, even if her food wasn't the best. Henry and Jack would run around it with potatoes in hand trying to throw them at each other in what they called their epic game of tag. Of course that blew up into an all out food fight that involved the entire team. They spent the next four hours cleaning it all up. Derek chuckled.

"Morgan, come look at this?" Rossi's voice emitted from his right, he was standing by a hole in the wall by the window, "What does this look like to you?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, "A bullet hole."

Rossi smiled triumphantly and pointed towards the floor, "And what does that look like to you?"

It was just a few small reddish drops of blood that almost went unnoticed on the floor. Derek looked at Rossi understandingly as he shook his head in amazement.

"She got him."

"Call Hotch," Rossi stated as he called out for an evidence bag and a Crime Scene Technician.

Their night took a turn for the better,

As the preponderance of the evidence shifted in their direction.

* * *

Is it enough to prove JJ is innocent?

For the team yes, but for the majority of the force that believes her to be guilty...Maybe not. What do you think?

Anyway thank you for all of the reviews. I know I say this every time, but they really do mean a lot. And thank you for just giving this story a chance. I can't even believe the positive attention it is getting. So please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Emily Prentiss stomped towards the interrogation room where they were basically holding her best friend prisoner with a bucket of warm water in one hand and a rag in the other. It had taken her twenty minutes to locate the bucket and another couple to convince an officer to let her have it. Then it took her five more to fill it up. Now thirty minutes later she was finally making her way back to JJ who was sitting cuffed to a table in her pajamas where her dead son's blood was caking itself to her body. And Emily Prentiss has just about had it.

She's had it with the ignorant, self-absorbed detectives.

She's had it with the stupid, 'just following orders', officers.

And she's just about had it with their pampered, egotistical, over-fed captain.

She was literally twenty steps from the door when the slightly plump balding man stepped out of his office and called her over. Forcing a smile on her face she turned around, the water sloshing in the bucket.

"What can I do for you, Captain Johns?" Emily feigned interest.

"Will you step in my office for a second? One of my deputies will take the bucket to the suspect," He asked motioning for a young officer.

"No, that's okay, I'll take it myself," Emily stated cautiously as she stepped inside and placed her bucket by the door.

"Agent Prentiss please sit," His voice was drooling with arrogance as he leaned back in his overly large chair and clasped his hands together, "It really is too bad about William. He was a fine detective. He was even up for my job." Emily raised her eyebrows, slightly confused about the whole conversation she was now taking part of.

"Did you not know? Well I guess his wife had other plans for him," Captain Johns gave a wide smile and winked, "But yes. I am retiring in about a month. Take some time to spend with my grand kids and all. Will, Sheridan, and Turner are up for my job. Unfortunately, of course it isn't up to me on who gets the position."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Emily paused as she took a deep breath, "Why did you ask me in here?"

"Well Agent Prentiss I have been in the force for forty years and never have I let two Feds come in here and tell me that my officers and I aren't doing our job right. So I am asking you and your pompous boss to get out of my station."

Emily stood up to leave, her fist clenched at her sides. She headed towards the door, she could feel her anger rising, "Oh and Agent? You might want to tell your friend goodbye because she is going away for a very, very long time."

"We'll see about that," Emily snarled. As she picked up her bucket to leave she 'accidentally' spilled some water on the floor. Shutting the door behind her she resumed her path towards the interrogation room. Smiling Emily thought, _Maybe he'll slip and fall on his pretentious a-, _

"Prentiss, what took you so long?" Hotch called out interrupting her.

"Don't get me started," Emily groaned, waving the rag in the air, "I've just about had it with everyone here. Oh and Captain high and mighty over there wants us out. Something about being on the job for forty years and not tolerating feds to come and tell him what to do. That man is nothing but a..."

Aaron smiled slightly as Emily ranted. When she finished she took a deep breath as asked, "How is JJ?"

Hotch lowered his head, "She is still in shock. She told me that 'he knew him' and I am assuming that she meant Will. But we were interrupted before she said anything else."

"So JJ probably didn't know the Unsub."

"No, but she might recognize him. I just talked to Morgan. They found a bullet hole in the wall and blood on the floor."

"JJ shot him… good," Emily said happily, "Did Garcia and Reid find anything?"

"They spotted a detectives vehicle entering the area, Which is interesting because I talked to dispatch and recorded only one on duty police vehicle in the area...but they weren't able to make out the plates. Garcia is trying to clean it up now, while Reid is at the Morgue talking with the ME."

Emily nodded, "Hey did you know that Will was up for a promotion to be Captain? Sheridan and Turner too,"

"I didn't," Hotch stated as he looked around, "Okay, go stay with JJ. See if she says anything, but don't leave her side. If he finds out we are on to him. The unsub might just come after her."

"Why didn't he just kill her at the house?" Emily wondered.

"I'm not sure yet. But don't leave her." Hotch demanded as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" But he didn't answer.

JJ didn't look up when Emily entered the room carrying a bucket and rag. She just stared at her quivering hands. Most of the blood was off of them, and she had stopped scratching at them. But she could still see and feel the red that covered her arms and her shirt. She couldn't get rid of it though, the cuffs wouldn't let her.

"JJ? Hi Sweetie, I'm going to get some of this blood off okay?" Emily added comfortingly as she dipped the rag in the warm water and began scrubbing away the red from her arms. JJ didn't say a word as she focused on the feeling of the sticky substance that had dried on her skin being gently rubbed off. She tried not to think of it as blood.

Henry's blood.

Will's blood.

"I should have saved them." JJ blurted, "I left my gun upstairs. I was in the kitchen when he came in." Her mind racing back to when it all started.

_"Who is it Will?" JJ called out from the Kitchen. She was filling up the teapot with water. They were going to make hot chocolate. Wondering who in the world would be visiting at 1:45 in the morning._

_"A friend from work," He called out from the door as he let the man in._

"I heard arguing, so I walked out, and he was pointing a gun at Henry. Will was holding him close. Will's gun was tucked into his pants by his back," JJ spoke rapidly and her entire body began to tremble. Emily's full focus was on her friend now.

"JJ, do you know who he was?" She shook her head, "Could you identify him?"

"He was here." JJ looked straight at her friend.

"What did he look like?" Emily pressed. If she could figure out who was here, then they could finish this, and they could get JJ out of here. JJ opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened.

"Excuse me Agent Prentiss, could I speak to you?" Jay Turner asked his eyes glancing between her and JJ.

"No, but Agent Hotchner he should be just outside. You can speak to him."

"But I really-,"

"Just following orders," Emily stated.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Well you shouldn't be talking to her alone, so I'll just sit in here with you and wait for Agent Hotchner."

As he pulled up a chair Emily looked at JJ and raised her eyebrows towards Turner.

JJ shook her head.

"So, is she talking yet?" Jay replied leaning back into his chair, grinning as he leaned against the table, his chin in his hands.

JJ stared at her hands.

Emily continued to wipe the blood off of her friend.

And the three sat in silence as the water in the bucket slowly turned red.

* * *

Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I am really excited about this story and I am glad to see that others are too. And I always want to improve so please let me know what you think! Good and bad. You are the best!

Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

_"Mommy," Little Henry LaMontagne whispered as he repeatedly pushed against his mother's shoulder, "Mommy wake up!" _

_Jennifer Jareau groaned as she turned over to look at her small child. His blue eyes shined in the dark room. _

_"What is it Buddy?" JJ smiled as she leaned against one elbow._

_"Mommy, I can't sleep," Henry stated. JJ looked over at the clock on her nightstand it was 1:07. She had to be at work in less than 6 hours. _

_"Okay, why don't you sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight," JJ offered patting the middle of the bed._

_"But I hungry too," Henry countered._

_"You're hungry," JJ laughed, "But you just ate."_

_"Hours ago," Henry added. JJ shook her head and glanced at the clock again._

_"How about we go back to your room and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and it will be breakfast before you know it."Henry paused for a moment contemplating his options, but then his stomach grumbled. Hearing the tiny growl, JJ sighed._

_"He's just as stubborn as you are," Will smiled through closed eyes. JJ looked back at her baby boy she normally tried to avoid eating late night snack, but she guessed it would be okay. This once._

_"Alright Little Man, you win," Henry cheered as he took off towards the kitchen. Will opened one eye and watched as his wife rolled out of bed. Satisfied that she didn't need his help he closed his eyes again._

_"You too Daddy," JJ demanded politely, rolling her eyes at her fake sleeping husband as he snored loudly. _

_"But I'm not hungry," Will whined, earning a pillow in the face._

_"Hurry up Mommy," her son called from the kitchen._

JJ opened her eyes quickly, her heart was beating rapidly and her vision was blurry. She winced as her sore wrists brushed against metal and for a moment she didn't know where she was, and she panicked. There was a familiar voice whispering gently beside her and as her vision cleared she noticed that it was Emily.

"Emily…Where," JJ started but when she saw Detective Turner leaning against the table in front of her with his chin in his hands everything came back, hitting her like a speed train. Her heart lurched, the image of her dead husband and son flashed in front of her.

"That must have been some nightmare, "Turner smiled, "Was it about the time when you killed your husband and son? Did you see Little Henry's face when you shot his daddy in front of him. I bet he was shocked and scared and then his own mother turned the gun on him. Then bang, Little Henry is no more."

"Shut up," Emily warned.

Jay shrugged as he leaned back and smiled. A low buzzing sound erupted from his pocket. It was a text from his captain. Sighing he stood up to leave.

"Don't go telling secrets without me now," Turner said shaking his finger at the two women. Chuckling he shut the door behind him. He had some files to retrieve.

**Captain Johns Office...**

Doug Sheridan was not having a good morning. In fact it wasn't at all how he had pictured it would go. Guess it just proves the statement 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.' While twiddling his finger, Doug looked out the window to see one FBI Agent on the phone. They were still there and it wouldn't be long before they figured it out or the wife starts talking. He had thought they caught a break with her going into shock and all, but now that plan was falling apart. Something had to be done soon and Doug not being a man to get his hands dirty when others can for him he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Turner.

Then he sent another to Sheridan.

After all, he always believed that statement, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. But if you can get others to do it for you then why should you do anything. Laughing happily at his brilliant self he sat back in his chair and relaxed.

Because everything would be alright,

Or so he thought.

**Back at the BAU**

Garcia had been going through all the previous case files from the Quantico Policed Department in the last few months per Hotch's request and so far she had found nothing unusual. Finally she decided to cross reference everything that involved Will, Sheridan, and Turner and one file caught her eye. It was unfinished and still under review pending an investigation. They suspected obstruction and evidence tampering due to an inside source. Penelope gasped as she read the next line.

Will was the one who had reported the case.

Just as the technical analyst was about to read the rest, the file was gone. Someone had deleted it. Garcia quickly dialed Hotch.

"_What did you find Garcia?"_

"Well Sir, I think I may know why Will was killed…,"Garcia stumbled, "I also know who might have done it. I'll send what I can to you now, but someone is deleting the files."

"_Wait what? Never mind, call Morgan tell them to get to the station. I'll call Reid. Good work Garcia."_

"Thank you Sir," Garcia replied as the line went dead.

Garcia sat back, her eyes caught sight of a small picture that was framed on her desk. Henry drew it for her. It was a picture of the sun and when she asked him why he drew that he simply replied,

_"Because Mommy said you were sad and the sun makes people happy. That is why it is smiling. Do you like it, Aunt Pen?"_

Garcia picked up the frame and held it close as she allowed herself to really cry for the first time that night.

* * *

So I know that chapter is kind of jumbled, but I hope it kind of makes sense. I also realize that it wasn't the best chapter ever. I bunched it up a bit, so that the story could keep going forward. So if you have any questions please let me know. Thank you for the reviews! Some of you are getting really close to what I believe happened as well.

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The police station was extremely busy. Officers were bustling about carrying paperwork and talking on the phone. Many were yawning as they sat behind their desks with closed eyes. But it made sense; most of them hadn't slept at all the previous night and probably wouldn't get the chance to sleep at all today. Dr. Spencer Reid was also feeling the relentless urging to rest even if it was just for a moment, but he couldn't. And he wouldn't until they proved his friend's innocence. Problem was most of the evidence they had was circumstantial. The only real piece was the drop of blood they found on JJ's floor, but that was still being tested.

Taking a deep breath, he continued his path towards his friend. He hadn't seen JJ yet, but from what he has heard she didn't look so good. Completely understandable, given the situation, but still it hurts him to know that she is in so much pain. Heck, he couldn't even look at the bodies while he was at the morgue. He just couldn't stand to see Henry like that, lying on a cold metal table…dead. His heart dropped, because that was the reality of this whole situation.

His Godson was dead.

"Reid," A commanding voice stopped him, it was Hotch. Reid turned around to face his boss, "What did the ME say?"

"The bullets were from a law enforcement issued gun," Reid stated, Hotch exhaled loudly, "But not from JJ's gun… from those." As a detective walked by Reid pointed towards the gun in his holster.

"They could just argue that JJ used her own husband's gun, her finger prints are all over it," Hotch stated as he nodded at Rossi and Morgan who had just entered the station.

"Any word on the blood sample yet?" Reid asked.

"No. And officers were walking all over that room, it's probably not even viable any more. Any judge would throw it out," Rossi sighed. There one piece of solid evidence disappearing down the drain.

"So what are our options?" Hotch questioned.

"Find the Unsub. Get him to confess…" Morgan offered.

"Garcia compiled a list of suspects, we could interview each of them," Reid added.

"We're uninvited and in their station. This isn't our case. We don't have any jurisdiction, plus their captain is on that list along with the lead detective," Hotch told them.

"So JJ is our only hope," Rossi put his head down. "Is she talking yet?"

"Every time she starts we get interrupted. Emily is with her now. Once one of the officers steps into the room she stops and reverts back into a state of shock. They didn't even have her checked at the hospital. When we got here, she was still covered in blood."Morgan clenched his fists as Reid lowered his gaze.

It wasn't right.

"Can we see her?" Reid slowly asked. Hotch nodded and led them to the interrogation room, but on the other side of the mirror. Several gasps filled the room as they saw the state their friend was in. There was still blood splattered on her face and her shirt was still soaking in it. Emily was sitting in a chair by her. They seemed to be whispering as she kept sending worried glances towards them and the door as if she was waiting for the door to open any minute. Emily appeared unusually disheveled as she continued to talk to JJ, who had her eyes closed and was scratching at her hands. Hotch reached over and turned the speaker on, but they couldn't make out what was being said.

Out of the blue the door to the room slammed open and both women jumped as they watched Detectives Turner and Sheridan step into the room. A file in their hands. From the other side of the glass the team shared curious glances. They didn't notice as JJ's eyes widened in fear.

"This is recording right?" Morgan questioned as he messed with the monitor. There was no red light. Someone had turned it off. Finding the switch, he flipped it and the red light came on, along with the camera in the room. They watched as Emily glanced at it seeing the now active camera.

_"Agent Prentiss. We need to ask you to leave,"_ Sheridan stated rubbing his right arm as a flash of pain crossed his features. He appeared uncomfortable. Hotch shook his head towards Emily, knowing that she couldn't see him.

_"I don't think I will,"_ Emily firmly stated glancing back at JJ. The blond nodded her head slowly, knowing her friend would understand. JJ clutched Emily's hand.

"Look at JJ," Reid said abruptly. Their colleague was now visibly shaking as her blue eyes flicked towards Sheridan in fearful recognition, "Something about Sheridan is causing her to react like that."

"He's rubbing his right arm, Hotch," Morgan noticed, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

_"I think you will, or we will arrest you for obstruction of justice and witness tampering,"_ Turner suggested strongly, his voice rung loudly through the speakers.

"Can he do that? Would he?" Reid asked looking at his boss.

"He can and would."They witnessed as Emily stared apologetically at JJ, squeezing her hand once more before she stood up to leave.

"_Hurry up now, someone is on their way to transport her to jail, and we have a few more questions to ask,"_ Emily fake smiled as she patted Sheridan's right arm, he flinched, glaring at Emily as she shut the door behind her.

"Please tell me we're recording this," Emily barged into the other room. Rossi nodded, "I hate that I had to leave her." She watched as the two detectives sat down across from her friend.

"_Well Ms. Jareau, I'm kind of tired of your bull crap. I think it is time for you to confess. We're seeking the death penalty and we will get it." _Turner's voice echoed into the other room.

"_Do the right thing, Ms. Jareau… for your son."_Sheridan added, "_It is your fault that he is dead. 'You could have saved them' remember, those are your own words." _

_"So essentially you did kill them. Because you didn't save them! How does it feel Jennifer? To know that you killed your husband and son. People who did nothing but love you," _Turner smiled as she cringed. The team gritted their teeth as they watched unable to stop it.

"_Guess you didn't love them back, they were just burdens to you weren't they?" _Morgan fought the urge to storm in there and throw him against the wall.

"Sheridan was there. JJ identified him to me once he came in," Emily said, "I think he killed them."

"Should we tell the captain?" Reid wondered.

"He wouldn't do anything. He's a power- hungry, condescending, smug man and I can't shake the feeling that he is part of this somehow," Prentiss growled.

"Sheridan isn't competent enough to pull this off on his own. Someone told him what to do."

_"Just admit it you killed your son." _Their patronizing voices flooded the room. They watched as JJ looked up, showing no emotion.

"I think it's time we called this in and make it a federal case, I think we have enough to prove that something isn't right here," Rossi stated pulling out his phone and leaving the room. If they didn't Rossi knew he probably could pull some strings.

"Why would anyone want to kill them? What possible reason could there be," Emily shook her head.

"I think Will figured something out and reported them. Garcia found a file that was under investigation. Just as she was about to read it and someone wiped it from the system. It probably didn't help that Will was up for the Captain's position either."

"That explains Will, but what about Henry. And why leave JJ alive," Reid stated, not that he wasn't grateful that she was it was just… strange. She was a witness that could potentially reveal them all.

"They were all awake," Emily realized, "They weren't after them, just Will, but since they were awake. They were witnesses and had to go."

"And before he could kill JJ, she got a hold of Will's gun and started firing," Morgan contributed as everything was coming together.

"Sheridan spooked and ran off, but not before JJ got him. And since she was in such a severe state of shock they came up with the plan to frame for the crime."

_"How can you even call yourself a mother, a wife? You're nothing but a murderer. You don't feel, you don't care." _The team continued to watch as JJ squeezed her eyes shut.

"_You killed them. Just admit it."_

JJ shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face as she stared Sheridan in the eyes.

"_No you did." _The team listened surprised, "_You killed them. You killed my baby boy and yes, I should have stopped you."_Her voice was raised, but it was tired and weak and broken. She was shaking uncontrollably.

The team was so immersed in her confession that they hardly noticed Captain Johns walk in.

"It's time for you all to get out!" He bellowed, as he yanked Emily out of the room by her arm, "Or I will arrest you all."

"Hey-"Emily started angrily before she was stopped by Hotch's nod, "Oh I oughta…" Emily murmured as she stalked out of the room, followed by the rest of the team.

"Hope you said goodbye to your friend because in just a few minutes she'll be heading to lock up as she waits for trial, no thanks to you bunch," Johns smiled proudly.

"Actually, I don't think so," Rossi smirked, waving his phone in the air, "This is now officially a federal case. Apparently, your boss doesn't like you very much."

"No. You can't do this." Johns screamed, "I'm in charge here." The entire station stopped what they were doing to watch. Many seemed quite happy to finally see their boss lose it.

"Not anymore. Now I have a few question s for you starting with a case you worked in September." Captain Johns faltered as immediate recognition crossed his face.

"Oh, so you know it," Emily pitched in, "Well you might want to tell your life goodbye because you're going away for a very, very long time." The team watched as Captains Johns was led to an interview room, pleading the whole way.

Morgan chuckled, "Come on, let's go free our girl."

* * *

So what is the real reason behind the murder of Will and Henry? And is JJ really free? Tune in next time... :D I'm just kidding. But really, the story isn't over yet. Thank you for all of the reviews and for reading! You are amazing! please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or criticisms. I really appreciate your support and interest!

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

"I want a deal." Captain Doug Johns stated as soon as they sat him down.

"You don't get a deal," Rossi explained furiously, "Not after what you did."

"That's fine. You don't have anything on me anyways. After all, I didn't kill them."

"No. You didn't but you were the mind behind it all weren't you? Sheridan couldn't pull something like that off alone. He needed direction, guidance," Rossi added leaning across the table, "He needed someone with power."

"Sheridan is an incompetent, bungling idiot," Johns agreed leaning back on his chair as his hands rested on his belly.

"Tell me about the case from September," Hotch interrupted as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Which one? That was a very busy month."

"A six year old girl was murdered. It's under review, pending an investigation," Hotch sternly reminded him.

"Give me a deal and you get what you need. Don't then I stay silent and take my chances with a jury. I am a sweet, old, retiring police captain with an excellent service record."

Rossi looked over at Hotch with a look of reluctance. It wasn't ideal, but they really didn't have anything to tie Johns or Turner to the crime. They could get Sheridan thanks to JJ's confession, but that wouldn't be enough.

"Fine. You got a deal. Now what happened in that case?"

"We found the girl in an alleyway. She was brutally murdered; she was severely beaten with a baseball bat. Her father is a great man, upstanding member of the community, he often donates to the precinct, and he is very generous. About two days after her body was found he comes to me for help. He said he had a proposition to make, so I listened. Turns out he murdered his own daughter, never gave me a reason, but he offered me money. Lots of money…"

Hotch visibly sighed angrily as he continued to listen to his story.

Rossi shook his head.

"As you know. I am headed for retirement and with the money he offered I could get out of here and move to Europe with my wife and still have enough left over to be content the rest of my life. So I agreed. I called in Sheridan and Turner whose moral compasses were pretty out of whack and offered to share some of the money with them. They readily agreed and we came up with our plan. It was Turner's idea to arrest the teenage boy. A social outcast, already a little too friendly with the neighbor girls, even his own mother wasn't surprised when we came knocking. It was all too easy really. And we would have gotten away with it," Johns paused taking an indifferent breath.

"But Detective LaMontagne Jr. found out," Rossi added incredulously.

"More like he suspected. William came to me and expressed his concerns. I brushed them off and told him that it didn't matter because he wasn't the lead detective on the case anyway. He didn't like that very much. So he went over my head and reported us and we knew if there was an investigation then we would all go down. I wasn't going to let that weasel to ruin everything, so we came up with a plan to kill him."

"After all, if he was dead then they would have no choice, but to drop the investigation…," Rossi closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed all of it in.

"So what happened?" Hotch urged him to continue.

"Well the plan was to kill him in his sleep and then leave no trace, but they were awake. Who in the world is awake at 1:00 am on a week night? So Sheridan panicked and knocked on the door. William let him in. The wife tried to save them, but by the time she pulled a gun and started shooting it was too late for William and his wretched child. When Sheridan checked in… he was so upset, crying over a shot arm," Johns chuckled out loud.

"But it you left a witness, so now you had to change your plan…," Hotch growled.

"Yes, but that was a mistake. A fixable one, but one nonetheless. She was in such a state of shock that I knew it wouldn't be too hard to frame her for the crime. A jury could believe that she just snapped, I mean that isn't too uncommon in your line work is it, Agent Hotchner?"

"So you killed one of your own and a six year old boy just so you could retire in Europe? You're sick."

"Greed is a powerful thing Agent. And really…I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice. You could have done your job… We stop evil, we don't protect it," Hotch yelled. He hasn't felt so angry in such a long time. Hatred for the man standing in front of him was becoming so overwhelming that Hotch was afraid he might kill him. He had to stand back as Rossi stood Johns up and led him out the door where he would join his two partners on their journey to prison.

Where he would make sure they stayed for a very, very long time.

The team watched as the three men were led out of the station in cuffs. A beautiful feeling of relief washed over all of them. The station erupted in applause because the officers too were glad to see them get what they deserved. Their small joyous moment of victory didn't last long as they each looked towards their young blond colleague. She was standing at the end of the line by Emily, now wrapped up in Morgan's very large sweatshirt. Her face blank and emotionless, her eyes empty. A single tear fell slowly down her cheek. JJ quickly brought her finger up to her eye in order to stop more from falling.

The strong mother was shivering slightly as she rubbed her hands. Finally she crumpled into the seat closest to her and buried her head in her hands. Emily quickly rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her exhausted friend.

"Where am I going to go now Em? What am I going to do?"

"Well right now, you're going to stay with me and after that… I don't know, but you'll figure it out," Emily told her, as the blonde's cerulean blue eyes looked as if they might drown in tears, and she clutched her friend's hand.

"And we will be with you every step of the way," Morgan added.

"Emily…" JJ whispered her voice weak and tired, "Before we go can we stop at my house for a moment? I need to get something."

"Of course."

As the team left the precinct their hearts were still heavy, each of them heading a separate way. Though today they had won, the battle had left an irreplaceable hole in each of their lives. There was a long road ahead, but they had hope.

Hope that every tomorrow will be better.

And maybe that will be enough.

* * *

Okay! How was it? It's not finished yet, there is still a couple things that need to be written for this story to really be complete. So stick with me. Thank you for all of the reviews! You are the best! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms!

Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Chapter 9

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

She stood just outside of the gate to her house with her arms wrapped around herself. It was cold, fairly windy morning and the skies were dark as small drops of rain splattered unevenly on the side walk. Yet she made no attempts to get indoors. The beautiful house loomed in front of her as she gulped in hesitation. It wasn't the house itself that made her uneasy, it was what she knew wouldn't be waiting for her behind that door.

Like opening that door would make it all real.

Breathing deeply she looked over to see her friend standing silently beside her. Her dark haired friend had made no attempts to rush her or even tell her that it would be okay. She was content to just wait out in the rain with her. And for that JJ was grateful because she didn't want to be told that it would be okay. She knew that it wouldn't be. And she wasn't ready to go into their house. Or…

Her house.

That house.

She just wanted to look at it for awhile. It really was beautiful. They had picked it out together, her and Will. They brought their baby home to that house. He was supposed to grow up there. They were supposed to grow old there.

Closing her eyes exhaled, the wind bit her cheeks and the rain pierced the top of her head as her quivering hand reached for the gate handle. It slowly creaked open as she stepped into her yard knowing Emily would shut the gate behind her. It was still a crime scene. There was a marked car parked out front and tape plastered across the door. But it was still a front yard too.

A soccer ball lay motionless in the wet grass along with several other forgotten toys. As JJ crept closer and closer to the front door she saw a little blond boy running around the yard. He was happy. He was smiling.

_"Mommy, let's play!"_

JJ sucked in another deep breath as she turned towards the front door. As she turned the handle she found that it was locked. Good thing too, she was glad that they had the decency to make sure that someone couldn't just walk into their house and take stuff… her stuff. Running her hand along the wall she searched for their, her well hidden spare. It was of no use. She couldn't remember where she put it. Her arms fell to her side in defeat as she looked towards Emily who was already combing through her set of keys. Finding the one she needed, she handed it to JJ who put the key in the lock and turned.

She half expected to hear the fast uneven steps of her baby running towards the door ready to leap into her arms as he always did. Sometimes Will would even have to pry Henry off, so that Mommy could get inside.

_"Welcome home, Mommy!"_

But all that greeted her at the door was the sight of blood. Their blood, in a large puddle on the floor. JJ dug her nails into her palm as she stepped inside. She couldn't help but stare at it as reality hit her quick and fast and any hope that this entire day had been a nightmare crumbled into dust.

_"Mommy, I'm scared."_

Tearing her eyes away she headed towards the stairs. Past the kitchen. Past the blood. Reaching the bottom she looked up towards the top. Her arms still wrapped around her stomach as she ascended the stairs, one foot in front of the other. The beating of the heart grew faster and faster and her breathing was near erratic as she reached the top. JJ cringed slightly as she neared her destination.

The door was partly open, and the mother could already see part of the inside. Using one arm she pushed the door open the rest of the way. She choked back an abrupt sob as she fully entered the room. Henry's room. It was full of random toys strewn across the floor and dirty clothes in the hamper that would never need to be cleaned or picked up.

Glancing around the room JJ saw what she was looking for. A small simple frame resting undisturbed on the shelf as JJ reached for it. It held a picture of them.

Her, Will, and Henry.

It was Henry's favorite and he insisted that it stay in his room. Taking the picture, JJ suddenly felt very weak and she sunk to Henry's bed. Sitting on something hard. Her heart nearly stopped as she pulled the object out from underneath her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at it. It was a book. Their favorite book.

Bedtime for Baby Star.

She even has it memorized. JJ grazed her fingers of the cover before she flipped through the pages. And suddenly it was if she couldn't control her emotions. Every tear, every tragic cry that she had been shoving down her throat before it could escape, let itself out. Squeezing her entire body into a ball she began to shake. Strangled sobs escaped her throat as she clutched the picture and book to her chest. Her heart was tight and seemed close to explosion.

"I'm so sorry," Her anguished wail resonated through the house as she buried her tear streaked face into her son's pillow. Images of her loved ones dashed through her vision as she continued to cry out. Because they were gone. Her husband was gone. And her baby boy was gone.

They were gone.

Emily Prentiss sat outside Henry's door as she listened to the heart wrenching cries of her broken friend. She had grabbed a change of clothes for the blond and was about to head outside to wait when the agonized screech stopped her. Now she had her back to the wall as she too buried her head in her hands and tears threatened to fall. Emily brought her body in closer as the cries became louder. And for the first time in a very long while she prayed…

She prayed for Will,

And for Henry,

But mostly for JJ,

Asking God to help her through this…

To help them all through this.

As JJ's high pitched screams of loss turned into low choked sobs. It wasn't long before she fell into a restless sleep. Her soul and body completely drained as thoughts of her baby boy, smiling and happy, led her into a state of unconsciousness.

_"I love you, Mommy."_

* * *

So what do you think? Can JJ get through this? With friends like the team, I think she could get through anything. Anyway, please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestion or reviews. It's not finished quite yet. Thank you for the reviews! They really mean a lot.

-HCB


	10. Chapter 10

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

"Daddy!"

Hotch smiled as the very excited voice flew through the hall followed by very hurried footsteps of his young son as soon as he shut the front door. He was completely exhausted, but it didn't stop the small burst of energy he received as Jack, his nine year old boy rushed into his arms. As he clutched his son he couldn't help but think of the mother who wouldn't get to hold hers again.

"Hey, Buddy, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Hotch wondered, raising his eyebrows at the pajama wearing child. Glancing at the clock he looked up at Jessica who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"That's my fault. I woke him up late. And he just had to see Daddy…," Jessica shrugged, looking at him sympathetically. She had heard what had happened just a few hours before.

"It's alright. I was going to check him out anyway." Hotch assured her.

"You were! " Jack cried excitedly, jumping up and down, "Why? Wait, so I don't have to go to school today?"

"No, you don't have to go to school," Hotch stated, taking a deep breath. His eyes caught the sight of a bike in the entry way. "Jack, what's your old bike doing in the house?"

"I thought I would give it to Little Henry, his bike is too small for him now, and he didn't get one for his birthday… I don't use it. So he could have it. Would Aunt JJ be mad?"

Hotch flinched.

How was he supposed to tell his son that his favorite… and only cousin was dead?

"No. Aunt JJ wouldn't be mad," Hotch choked. Tears pooling in his eyes as he knelt next to his son. Jessica turned away.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Jack pleaded, his hand on his father's shoulder. His Daddy never cried. Not since his Mommy anyway.

"Jack, last night I received a call. I was told to get to Aunt JJ's house right away because something had happened."

"Are they alright?" Jack whispered. But by the look on his father's face he knew that something was wrong and it scared him.

"A bad man hurt Henry and his daddy Will, Jack I'm so sorry," Hotch hoped Jack understood what he was trying to say.

"Is Henry with Mommy now?" Jack whispered, his little body starting to shake. Hotch enveloped his son in a hug as the young boy started to sob. Jessica couldn't stop her own tears from falling. She knew JJ, and she's even baby sat Henry before. Such a sweet boy, she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Henry is with Mommy."

After a long while Jack pulled away from his father while wiping tears from his eyes. A bad man had taken Henry from him just like one took away his mom. It wasn't fair. Henry was just little. Henry was his friend.

"Did you get the guy Dad?"

"Yes, we got the guy."

"Good. Do you think I can go visit Aunt JJ? I want to tell her that Mommy will take care of Henry in heaven." Hotch nodded proudly. JJ would appreciate that and maybe seeing Jack would cheer her up a bit. He knew how much she loved his son.

She was favorite Aunt JJ.

"Yeah, we could do that. Why don't you get dressed and we'll make her a plate of cookies and we'll stop by later. She's with Aunt Emily now, so we'll make her some too."

Jack nodded as he ran to his room. He just knew that he had to help Aunt JJ as much as he could because he knew how sad she would be. Just like how he felt when he lost his Mommy and even how he still feels now.

"Mommy, please take care of Henry," Jack whispered as he glanced at the photo of her on his desk.

Hotch collapsed into the kitchen chair as he put his head in his hands. He hadn't felt so helpless since he lost Haley, but he still had his son. If he had lost Jack that day too, Hotch didn't know where he would be right now. Jack was his everything.

Closing his eyes he shuddered as images of Henry's dead body flashed in front of him. He couldn't imagine the pain his friend must be going through. Her whole life was shot down right in front of her eyes. She witnessed her son take his final breath, and she could do nothing to stop it. Being a parent Hotch knew of the responsibility to make sure your child is safe. To give them a good life. A long one. But most importantly to love them forever.

He didn't know how she would ever move on? If she would ever be able to move on. But JJ was strong. They would really have to watch her next couple of months, but Hotch knew. He knew that he and the team would do anything for her and that they would always be there for her…

One cookie plate at a time.

* * *

Okay so I know that was short and not so good, but it was just the start. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading. I really am so grateful to you all. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms. And I honestly hope that you all have a wonderful day.

-HCB


	11. Chapter 11

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly where it was when she left it. There was nothing to indicate that something different had happened. Every cup, plate, and utensil was in order. Every pillow, couch cushion, and chair was tidy and neat. Every single item in her house was totally, completely, utterly the same.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Yet, somehow Emily couldn't lose the rather annoying feeling that everything was out of place.

The cups, plates, and utensils,

The pillows, couch, and chairs.

All of it was misplaced, disorganized, and untidy.

But it wasn't,

And she knew it.

And it drove her crazy to think that there she was sitting comfortably on her couch while her best friend is upstairs in her spare bedroom mourning the loss of her husband and child… but everything thing around them was the same. Emily's entire life had basically taken a dramatic shift, and she wasn't sure if the ground she currently stood on would ever be stable again. Yet, once again, nothing around her had changed.

And somehow she thinks it would be better if everything was out of place,

If it was messy and unusual,

Perhaps she could deal with this horrid ordeal better.

But it really didn't matter, because right now her focus needed to be on her friend.

Even if there wasn't much she could do for her right now.

Emily sighed as she rubbed her sore neck. She had hurt it while they were at JJ's house when Emily accidentally fell asleep while sitting against the wall in the hallway. The awkward position had caused a small twinge in her neck to appear whenever she turned it to the right.

Ring!

Emily jumped at the sound of her doorbell resonating through her house. Inhaling deeply she stood up and peeked through the door to see who it was. Exhaling, at the sight of the familiar person, she quickly let them in.

It was Hotch and Jack.

"Hi, Aunt Emily," Jack smiled as rushed into his aunt's arms, "We brought some cookies!"

"Did you, oh… They look delicious," Emily nodded at Hotch as she released Jack from her hold.

"Henry's in heaven," Jack stated suddenly, his voice dropping a few levels as he hung his head, "Just like my Mommy."

And Emily didn't know what to say to that.

"Jack, why don't you go see Aunt JJ, so I can talk to Aunt Emily for a minute, okay? Bring her some cookies, but be gentle. She is very sad right now."

"Okay Daddy!" Jack nodded quickly, grabbing one of the plates of cookies from his father as Emily told him where to go. Once he was up the stairs Emily turned towards Hotch, expectantly.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't eaten anything, I made her some soup, but she didn't want it. For the last few hours she's either stared at their picture, or the wall. I finally got her to shower and change into clean clothes. And she hasn't said a word since we arrived here," Emily said. Hotch looked solemn as he attempted to think of what they could do. If they could do anything.

"Did you-"

"Remove everything sharp from the bathroom, yes. But do you think that she …,"

"I thought about it. But I had Jack and I knew I had to be there for him. JJ- she lost everyone."

"Not everyone," Emily replied, still a little shocked by Hotch's confession. Hotch nodded in understanding.

"Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia, have started on the funeral plans. It is now set for Friday morning. Oh, and they'd like to talk to JJ and make sure that there is nothing specific she wants for them."

"Like she ever gave thought to her husband or especially her son's funeral wishes," Emily spat angrily.

"I know."

"It's just she shouldn't have to go through this."

"I know." Hotch nodded as he watched his agent have a meltdown. Emily was fighting back tears as her eyes flared anger and frustration.

"She doesn't deserve it."

"No one does."

"Hotch. What are we going to do?" Emily finally cried out, all her years of perfecting her compartmentalization techniques swirled away as she let it out. The last few hours she had spent with her grieving best friend wearing on her as the emotion she had tried so hard to suppress rose with full force.

"I don't know," Hotch pulled Emily in and held her tight as sobs wracked the younger agent's body. It was going to be a long process for all of them, and he wasn't quite sure of the effect this would have on the team,

Will they rise up even stronger,

Or have they all worked their last case with the BAU?

Once Jack reached the top of the stairs, he adjusted his grip on the plate. His hands were sweaty and he didn't want to drop the cookies because then Aunt JJ wouldn't want them. And Jack knew she needed them. Slowly he walked down the hall carefully placing one foot in front of the other as went towards the second door on the right just as Aunt Em said.

Reaching the door he lifted his hand up to knock.

There was no answer.

Thinking that maybe she was sleeping he knocked a little louder.

Still no answer.

Mustering up his courage he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. _Be gentle_, he reminded himself. Looking towards the bed he saw her. She was all curled up and staring at a photograph. His aunt didn't look up when he came in.

"Aunt JJ? It's me Jack," the young boy announced himself slowly as he got closer and closer. He smiled when she looked up at him, but he knew something was wrong. She didn't smile back and Aunt JJ always greeted him with a warm hug and big smile, "Can I sit with you?"

JJ gave a tiny nod.

Grinning Jack hustled over and jumped on the bed before he remembered that he was supposed to be gentle. Glancing apologetically, he scooted closer until he was right beside her the cookies placed smoothly on his lap.

"I made you some cookies. I made Aunt Emily some too, but your plate has more on it," Jack told her whispering the second part as he handed over the plate of cookies. JJ stared at the plate for a long while before she finally took it from his outstretched arms and smiled slightly. Jack faltered a bit by her lack of reaction, but shook it off.

"Aunt JJ. Dad told me about Henry and his daddy this morning. He said that a bad man hurt them. I was real sad. I loved Henry, he was my friend , and he was so little…,' JJ stared at him intently as she gulped, "I'm going to miss playing games and staying over at your house where we held pillow fights even after you told us to go to bed. I'm going to miss playing soccer with him and coming up with ideas on how we could scare my dad. He doesn't scare very easily you know."

JJ smiled as tears fell down her face. She remembered walking into her son's room to find out that him and jack had found the duct tape and taped pillows to themselves as they had an all out pillow war. Once she entered they came straight at her armed with pillows. Yelling,

_Get Mommy, _

_And_

_No, you cannot make us sleep. We will not go to bed!_

Needless to say after ten minutes of epic pillow fighting both boys were fast asleep on the floor, there cause forgotten as the war ended.

As Jack continued, JJ squeezed her eyes shut.

"But mostly I'm going to miss him being here. Just like I still miss my Mommy. But you know what Daddy told me, he told me that my Mommy was in heaven and that she would always be watching over me. And guess what?"

JJ couldn't bring herself to speak as she choked back tears as she barely breathed.

"She is going to take care of Henry too and they'll watch over both of us now," Jack finished as a small tear slipped down his cheek.

Pushing the cookie plate aside JJ pulled Jack into a hug. His arms wrapped around her neck tightly as she held him close. She still seemed sad and Jack wondered if he had even helped his Aunt JJ at all. He was finding it hard to breathe as she was hugging him too tight. It kind of reminded him of the last hug he gave his mom.

He missed his mom very much.

He couldn't help his mother then, but maybe he could help JJ now.

"Thank you Jack," JJ choked out as she continued to hug him, unaware of his current struggle to breathe.

Jack nodded,

Unaware of comfort he had given the grieving mother who had just been contemplating the meaning of her life and why she should still live it.

* * *

So are JJ and team on their way to being stronger than ever? Or is this the case that will break them apart? Please let me know what you think. And thank you for the reviews and for reading. You're the best.

-HCB


	12. Chapter 12

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

It had been two days since it had happened.

Two days since they died.

Two days.

But it felt like it should be much longer than that.

He hadn't contacted her at all. Hadn't even sent as much as a concerned text, nor had he talked to Emily to see how she was doing. It was probably very selfish of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Heck, he hasn't even left his apartment since he got home that early morning. Still, there wasn't an excuse. His best friend just lost her husband and only child, and he didn't even have the compassion to call and check on her. Or visit.

But he had lost his Godson.

Perhaps, he thought that maybe if he could just bury himself in books then he wouldn't hurt so much. Of course that didn't work out so well because every time he tried to read a page he would only read as fast as the average adult. 250 to 300 words per minute and he also hardly comprehended half of what he read. Just like any normal person, so he stopped reading.

After all, Dr. Spencer Reid has never functioned at the stage of average.

He attributed it to the grief.

But all that didn't tell him why exactly he was sitting in his car outside of JJ's house waiting for Morgan and Garcia. Maybe it was his guilty conscience, or maybe he was just being the good friend he was. He didn't know. Either way he wasn't sure if he wanted to step foot inside that house, let alone the front yard.

A sharp tapping on his passenger side window caused Spencer to jump. It was Morgan smiling on the other side. Considering where they were, Reid wasn't sure how anyone could ever smile again. Sighing, Reid pulled his coat tighter around him as he stepped out into the frigid air.

"Hey Kid, thanks for coming," Morgan stated placing his hand on the youngest Agent's shoulder. Reid nodded his hands stuffed in his pockets, "I know. It's hard, but we-."

Morgan was interrupted as a slightly less colorful Penelope Garcia drove up and hopped out of her car. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her outfit was almost plain, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. And they didn't even have to wonder why. She was carrying a basket full of items, mostly cleaning supplies.

"Let's do this."

They were there to clean up the blood on the floor and to pick up a few things for JJ; her sister's necklace, one of Henry's toys, and Will's Detective shield. As they neared the still taped door, none of them went inside. All three stared hesitantly as they feared what was inside, or really the lack of.

Reid glanced over at his friends; he figured they were probably thinking of all the times they had been on the other side of that door. Dinners, birthday parties, surprises, and holidays… he never thought he would be entering on an occasion like this.

To clean his dead Godson's blood off of the floor.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Garcia stuttered, her body shaking. Morgan rubbed her back comfortingly as he too thought the very same thing.

"I know. But it's for JJ."

And they would do anything for JJ.

So Morgan found the spare key and opened the door, each of them holding their breath as they stepped inside. The blood was dry now. And the house was cold. And empty. And it didn't take long before he could hear Garcia choking back sobs. Morgan immediately sent her to clean up the kitchen as he took the cleaning supplies from her.

"I'll do this," he said before he turned to Reid, telling him to get the toy from Henry's room. Reid nodded gratefully; though he felt bad he left Morgan to clean it up alone. He really wouldn't have been much help anyway. Yet as soon as he opened Henry's door he wished he had stayed downstairs.

Because for just a moment he thought he would see the small boy sleeping on his bead.

Alive and well.

Or playing on the floor.

But instead the first thing Reid saw was the messenger bag, the one that looked just like his own. Henry had worn it for Halloween because he was dressing like his favorite profiler. Him. Reid cleared his throat, his fingers lightly touching the brown material.

"_E = MC^2!"_

Reid coughed a bit as he tore his gaze away from the bag and to the task at hand. He was supposed to find a light green elephant. It was one of Henry's favorites. Reid never understood why. It was one of the most ghastly colors he had ever seen on a stuffed animal. Which didn't surprise him, knowing it was Morgan who had actually given him the repulsive thing the day Henry turned one.

But Henry loves it.

Well loved it.

Humphrey was the elephants name.

And where in the world Henry came up with that, he would never be sure.

Grabbing the animal he ran into Garcia who had left the kitchen and found JJ's necklace and Will's shield. She was about to apologize when her eyes flickered behind Reid and into Henry's room. Then she started to tear up.

"You know, everywhere I go in this house I see him. And I think that, more like I hope that this is all a horrid nightmare and that we aren't going to their funeral tomorrow. But it's not. And I know that, but I wish it was," Garcia struggled as her breathing became more rapid, "And it's just that after everything that has happened to this team. To all of us individually. I really hoped that JJ and Will and Henry would stick together. I guess they kind of gave me hope that you could have a family and this job and it could work. But now… It just isn't fair. Are we all destined to die alone?"

The silence between them lasted several minutes. Both unable to speak in fear of breaking down and Reid could only wonder if they were. If that was their destiny. But Hotch still had Jack. And he still had his mother. And Morgan his family. But what of the rest of them?

Were they meant to die alone?

Reid looked down at the ugly green Humphrey the elephant and a small glimmer of understanding dawned on him, and he knew that would never be the case.

"No, because no matter what. We still have each other," Reid simply stated as he hugged Garcia tightly.

"It still isn't fair," Garcia whispered, as she looked at the necklace as the chain dangled from her hand, "I was going to be the best Fairy Godmother ever."

It sounded selfish, but it wasn't. They missed their Godson and they were sad. They didn't get to spend the time with Henry that he deserved. That they deserved. And it wasn't fair, but that was life. And they all knew that sometimes life wasn't fair.

As if they hadn't been told that a million times.

But it was true, so they cried for their dead Godson, and the life he didn't get to live, because at the moment it was all they felt they could do.

And that was okay.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And thank you for the reviews! You are the best. Please let me know what you think and of any suggestions or criticisms you have.

-HCB


	13. Chapter 13

Preponderance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Two caskets made their way slowly and quietly across the cemetery grounds. One large, another quite small. A flood of people followed behind them, as they were set down above the two separate holes that they would eventually be lowered into. There already wasn't a dry eye in the cemetery as the bitter wind stung their tear-stained cheeks.

A young red-eyed mother stepped forward, directly in front of the two brown boxes that held her loved ones inside. Her hands were trembling violently as she desperately tried to keep a hold on the cards that were in them. She didn't want to drop them. She opened her mouth to speak, but uttered no words as she found that she couldn't breathe. Panicking she gazed through the crowd of faces until she found the ones she was looking for. Her team. They were there and quickly she made eye contact with each one of them.

Emily, Derek, Spencer, Dave, Aaron, and Penelope.

Each in their own way gave her a sort of silent comfort and JJ glanced back down at her cards again.

She had written some things down, but she didn't know where to start.

Should she start with a welcome, a thank you for coming, a quote, a story, or maybe just a simple hello? Should she introduce herself? Was that even necessary? There was people she didn't know. But they must know her, or them in some way right? Maybe she should talk about – maybe she should have had someone else do this.

But she was already up there.

"Um," JJ flinched, she rarely, if ever said 'um', "One night about two years ago, I had just gotten home. It was way past bedtime and the house was dark. As usual I went up to Henry's room to kiss him goodnight before retreating into my own. As I opened the door I found that my small son was still awake even as his father was snoring in the bed beside him."

"_Mommy!" Henry screeched as he threw his little arms up in the air._

"_Hi, Little Man, what are you doing up?" JJ whispered as she sat beside him before glancing over at the still sleeping Will._

"_I is waiting for you," He answered simply, "Did you catch the bad guy Mommy?"_

"_We did."JJ assured him, smiling as he yawned loudly._

"_I knew you would."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I wuv you," His tired little body shutting down, "Night Mommy."_

"_Good night," JJ said, as she kissed her baby on the forehead._

"What I didn't realize then was that my small boy knew the power of love. He knew that it was so strong that it could find me no matter where I was. He could feel it, and he knew that Will and I could too. And I think we can all learn from that. Even though his love wasn't what caught the bad guy, it is that strong. It is that powerful. Even though my baby boy is gone and that Will is gone, I will always love them. And that love will forever be as strong as it was last week, as it is today, as it will be tomorrow. They will always be my boys," JJ's voice strained as she attempted to hold back tears.

"There is a book, a picture book that is Henry's favorite. It is called Bedtime for Baby Star and I think it would be fitting," JJ looked up at the sky before she repeated the words that she had memorized,

"_Once there was a baby star, he lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have some fun. He would shine, and shine, and fall, and shoot, and twinkle oh so bright. And he said "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good night." And then his mommy kissed him on his sparkly nose and said, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far. I'll love you forever because you'll always be my baby star.""_

The last few words were uttered as tears streamed steadily down her cheeks. Her trembling hand reached out and touched both caskets as everything once again fell silent.

"I love you." She whispered before taking a slight step back.

Penelope Garcia was the first of the team to place her two white lilies. She was shaking, but was calm as her hand lingered for just a moment longer over Henry's.

"_Aunt Pen! Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

Garcia closed her eyes before she placed a loving hand on JJ's shoulder before heading off to the cars.

Reid was right behind her as he too placed the flowers gently on top of the shiny surface. The wind blew through his longish hair as he whispered a silent goodbye to his Godson.

"_Uncle Spence, look what I can do."_

"_Wow, Henry."_

And Reid walked to car mourning for the only other person that called him Spence.

Aaron Hotchner held his son's hand as they respectfully walked between the two graves. He kept his eyes down as he heard Jack softly say goodbye to his good friend.

"Say hi to my Mommy for me, okay Henry?" Jack told him, as he patted the hard casket.

Hotch nodded towards JJ before they too headed for the car.

"_He's beautiful, JJ."_

David Rossi placed the little white lily on Henry's coffin and shook his head. They were really going to miss them.

"_I did it Uncle Dave, I did it!"_

"_Yes you did."_

Dave gave JJ a loving look. She didn't deserve this. No one ever deserved this, and he knew that. But it didn't make him any less sad.

Derek Morgan was clutching his flower stem so tightly that it had left a mark in his hand. He hadn't known Will as well as he would have liked, but Will had loved JJ. And that was good enough for him, so Derek thanked him for that as he placed the flower onto his grave before he turned to the other one. The little one.

"_Uh, JJ – Can I?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Look, look, look, what's he doing? He is smiling at Derek Morgan."_

Derek squeezed JJ's shoulder as he passed her.

Emily brought up the end as she held onto her two lilies loosely in one hand as her arms folded in front of her. Her throat was tight and she was already crying.

"_Aunt Em'ly, I missed you! Mommy said you had to go away. But I'm glad you're back."_

"_I missed you too, Henry."_

Emily took a deep breath as she reached JJ and gave her a hug. The two women embraced each other for just a moment before Emily let go and JJ was left alone.

JJ wrapped her arms around herself her two flowers dangling from one hand. She stepped towards Will's casket and carefully placed it on top of the many others. Will had relocated for her, given up his shield for her, and even gave up his life for her. He loved her and that love grew more and more each day.

"I love you Will."

"_Don't worry, Jenn. We're not going anywhere. We'll always be here. "_

JJ smiled as she turned towards the little brown box that held her only son. She wasn't sure if she would be a good mother, but she knew that no matter what she would always love her child and do all she could for him. She couldn't have asked for a better son. She had failed to give him a good life. A long one. One he certainly deserved. And it broke her heart.

"You'll always be my baby star," JJ repeated her favorite line as she hesitantly placed the flower with the other.

"_I love you too, Mommy."_

Turning away JJ headed towards the remaining cars and her team as they too hadn't left. She had a long road ahead. They all did. There would be hard days, good days, better days, slow days. There were some choices she would have to make. Things she would have to get used to. A new house? A new lifestyle? Would she stay at the BAU? Stay with the team? She wasn't certain of anything yet, but she would take it day by day. And as she looked at the loving faces of her team, her friends, her family.

JJ knew that she wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

So I'm not sure I want to end it there or not? What do you think? I had originally planned for a few more chapters, but I wonder if the story would be better off be ending it now, or maybe with just one more chapter?

Please let me know what you think?

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
